Life As I Knew It
by aralliya
Summary: {{BEING REWRITTEN}} Namine Lost her mother when she was young and grew up with a abusive stepfather. now she leaves and is off to Twilight Town Academy, where she will learn that, trusting people may have some rewards, but may also lead to danger. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Never Turning Back

Hello World! FIRST actual working fanfic lol but im still a begginer! this is just the beggining! and yeah, Enjoy!

xox-NamineLuvv-xox

* * *

I was only little, five to be exact. Mom passed away and I was left with my step father Brian. He says it was my entire fault, but I know it's not. _**I **_wasn't the one drinking. _**I**_ wasn't the one driving. Yet he blames me. Now my life is miserable. He beats me for no reason, and now he has a new girl friend, Shelly. Like she's any better. She smokes in the house, is an alcoholic, and, beats me to. Isn't that a life?

"Naminẻ! Get your ass down here where leaving!" Shelly yelled.

_**This **_is the day I've been waiting for all my life, I'm finally leaving. I grabbed my one suitcase and my other garbage bag, and walked out the door.

"Kairi!" I called, dropping my bags and running for my cousin.

"Namie!" Kairi called back as she shut her phone and opened her arms wide. "Are you excited?"

"Not really..." I mumbled.

"WHAT!"

"I'm just kidding Kai, IM SO EXCITED! All my life I've just wanted to get away. Away from them, the memories, away from all the hate. This is my chance Kai; I'm going to be free!"

"I'm really happy for you Naminẻ. Let's go okay, they give me the creeps," Kairi said shivering.

I laughed, "They give EVERYONE the Creeps!"

Kairi and I laughed all the way to her silver Chevy.

Today I was leaving the Brian and Shelly and was going to live at the boarding school called, TTA. Twilight Town Academy. There me and kairi would share a dorm and go to school together. There my new life would start and Brian and Shelly can't tell me what to do, or how to do it. I really am free...


	2. Chapter 2: Tires Never Liked Me Anyway

Ohh-kay! Theodora, your making me write this! Haha okay! Here's the second chapter of my horrible story lol and I mean horrible as in, it's going to make you cry lol.

Love you chiccy!

P.S Thanks to Kam3910 for Liking my Story! This chaps for you!

Xox Trust is like a mirror once it's broken you can never look at it the same again Xox

Trees where on each side of my face, all surrounded by its own fallen leafs. Red, yellow, orange and green, it was like a picture from one of those cheesy books. Everything was going to be perfect. Just like Kairi said it would be. We would share a room, have the same classes, same schedule, and the same group, I guess.

The school was also suppose to be perfect. Just like a castle (A/N: I don`t know... what is it with me and castles?) with towers, candles and many, many, many doors. I guess it may take a while for me to adjust to the new things, but in the end I'm sure it will be all worth it!

Soon, my eyes slowly closed, leaving me to drift off into a nice, peaceful sleep...

Xoxoxoxox

I just HAD to say peaceful didn't I? Every time I ever said something like that this happened.

"What do you mean a flat tire?" Kairi Asked into her phone, shivering. She was talking to her father. She sent him a picture on what happened and her father had told her it was a flat tire. "Tires didn't like me anyway..."

We where currently standing outside her Chevy With worried looks on our faces. Well I had a worried look, Kairi just looked pissed off! The air was still very cold. It was just the beginning of winter, so you would expect that. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. In... Out... In... Out.

I slowly reopened my eyes to see kairi back in the car trying to grab something from the glove compartment.

"Kai, you need help?" I asked, smirking as she came back out with a wrench.

Brian had taught me to fix cars; he would always bring new ones home. We would fix them together. Well I would fix them; But Brian took all the credit for it. It's not like that bothered me though. Being known for the girl who knew how to fix cars but not her life, kind of defeats the whole purpose of being proud.

Kairi sighed as she handed me the wrench, "You know how much I love you right?"

"Yeah, I do." I said setting the wrench down, it was not going to do us any good. Yet. "Do you have a tool box or something in the truck?" _And maybe an extra tire?_ I thought as Walked to the back of the vehicle.

"I don't know. My dad puts crap in there, not me. Not even my shopping bags! They don't deserve to back there. That would be too mean!" Kairi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Can you just pop the trunk already?"

"Uh-huh." Kairi said. She walked over to the passenger door and pressed the button on her key chain. The trunk popped open.

"Well next time I see your dad, I'm telling him thank you for all this crap" I smiled when I saw exactly what I needed. A tool box and a new tire.

"Why?" Kairi asked coming to look at the items the trunk contained. "We Love you daddy!" she yelled up to the sky.

We laughed as I grabbed the tire, and she grabbed the tool box and brought it over the front right side of the car, where the flat tire had been.

XOXOXO

Once the tire was fixed, I looked terrible, I had grease on my face and hands, there was dirt all over my blue jean shorts, and white tank top.

"Kay Kai, start it up." I said, lifting myself up onto my feet. I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw what I looked like. "Oh... my... god."

I could hear kairi turning her key in the ignition. He car started and she began to drive. The tire was fine and soon, we would be getting out of there in no time. And this time she won't say anything to ruin it.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

I looked into my inbox and couldn't find an email. Maybe something was wrong with it. Either way; here's the edited chapter. There's a few tweaks in there to make it sound a little better.

Life as we know it, Chapter Three

Somehow I managed to fall asleep while Kairi drove, but from what she told me it was probably a good thing. She got into a large traffic jam and was stuck there for over two boring hours, when we finally started to move it took her at least twenty minutes to actually drive up a space. But when she finally got out of the mess of cars, she was delighted because the academy was just up the street.

"Nami, where here." Kairi said, shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?" I replied, dazed and shaking my head, blinking a few times.

And there it was. It was truly amazing. Like nothing I had ever seen before. The school housed a giant round about, with a beautifully decorated fountain in the middle. It had two large buildings on each side, and in the middle was a normal building with vines crawling up the side walls, clinging to the bricks like leafy green fingers.

"Holy-" I begin, sweeping blond bangs away from my eyes.

"Cool right?" Kairi laughed, it was bubbly and happy. I can understand her euphoria. She parked the car in front of the middle building. "This building" -the one in the middle- "is the school building, the one on the right, is the girls dorm, the one on the left is-"

"Kai!" A voice called tapping the window, startling them both.

"Sora!" She cheered, opening her door and jumping out, forgetting about little ol' me still waiting in the car. I know! Some cousin right?

"Hey! Oh my gosh. I missed you!" She cried hugging him tight. So tight that his face turned blue.

"Ha-ha, I missed you too!" He told, hugging her harder, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

I smiled, I loved seeing Kairi happy.

"Oh! Nami!" Kairi said jumping out of Sora's arms and opened the driver seat door. "Nam! Get out! I need you to meet someone!"

"Um... O-okay," I stuttered. I'm really shy okay! I can't help it! I'm no social butterfly like she is. I climbed out of the car clumsily and looked at Kairi's friend.

"Naminé, meet Sora! This character is my best friend sadly enough," Kairi said, punching his arm, emitting a faux 'ow' from the brunette. I giggled, and it was refreshing. I felt like I hadn't laughed in a while, not for real anyway.

"Oh thanks Kai, and you wonder why I left yesterday!" He laughed pushing her lightly. "I'm Sora, nice to meet you... Naminé?"

"You too!" I laughed and shook his hand. My name was always hard to remember. Exotic, strange, more-than-two-sylllabled ones normally are.

"Oh! Sora, can you help Nami get her crap from the back," Kairi said, her eyes landing on Sora, and then Naminé, "I need to go say 'Hi' to Selphie. Nami and I are going to share a room."

"Oh, sure! It's not like I have anything better to do!" Sora joked striding to the back of the car. "Now pop the freaking trunk!"

"Thank you Sor-Sor!" Kairi cooed, reaching for the door handle and opening the driver's seat door. She grabbed her keys from the ignition, and pushed a button. Immediately, the trunk popped open.

"Okay so... All this is yours?" Sora asked, his eyes widening.

I walked over to the back of the trunk. Inside, it was like a giant closet-knowing Kairi, that's probably what she uses it for-there where shoes everywhere, random shirts sticking out, and underneath was my luggage.

"Oh my god, don't tell me we have to dig through all of this?" I near panicked, picking up a shoe-a flat-and throwing it back in.

"Um, unless you want to completely forget about your bags and just go," Sora suggested, picking up a shirt and moving to the side, "then yes, where digging through all that."

I moaned. "Uhhh! I hate it when she goes shopping!" I smirked, finally realizing what she had done, "She said there was a giant traffic jam, huh, and I guess she actually went shopping."

"Yeah, probably." Sora smirked, blue eyed filled with laughter. "Well let's get your crap!"

"Hey!" I said bumping him with my hip. I suddenly felt a little social; it was probably Sora's bubbly personality.

He smiled as we started digging through Kairi's trunk, until we found all of my bags.

"Well, that's the last of them," I said as I grabbed the suit case and started walking towards the doors of the main building, (the one in the middle.)

"So; you've never been here before?" Sora asked trying to make conversation.

"No, I haven't. I went to a school back in Hollow Bastion, but not a school like this." I said smiling, "This, is pretty cool."

Sora laughed lightly. As we walked, I took a good look around. This is going to be awesome! I thought.

"Sora!"

"Hiya!" Sora smiled, turning to see who had called his name.

A blonde boy with spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes ran up to Sora, waving.

"Sup, Roxas?" Sora asked, setting my bag down.

I moved away, and let them talk. But I didn't get far, Sora waved beckoning me. I groaned and made my way over putting in my best fake smile.

"Hey Rox, this is Naminé, Kai's cousin."

"Hello...?" I tried, but I wasn't sure what his name was.

"Roxas." He laughed when I blushed.

I giggled a little and then. As me and Roxas talked, Sora, being the gentleman he was, walked to the office to get my schedule. When he arrived back, he pushed the schedule into the front pocket of my suite case.

"It was nice to meet you Roxas," I smiled, he was pleasant.

"You too Naminé, see you around?"

Hopefully... I thought.

We soon reached the dorm room we would be sharing. Kairi had given me the key a while ago, and I went to the store to copy it. I took out my key and opened the door. Kairi's room looked like her trunk; clothes where thrown everywhere, shoes where all over the floor, and some where even on her desk and shelves. Her bed was made, but there where shopping bags on top. At least she was nice enough to leave my side of the room completely empty.

"Okay, you can just set the bags on my bed." I told Sora, brushing my hand through my hair. Sora walked over to my bed and set my stuff down. I put the bags I was holding down beside his.

"Okay, well Naminé, it was nice to meet you," Sora smiled.

"Yeah, you to!" I replied. He waved and walked out the door.

I began to unpack. I didn't have many things, just my suitcase and the garbage bag, so I was done in less then 20 minutes. I looked around the room. A complete mess. I decided it wouldn't hurt to clean it a little. About 30 minutes later, the room was spotless and shined, well my side did.

"Nam? What are you still doing here?" A voice asked from the door way.

I turned to see Kairi, walking in. She took one look at the room and grinned. She mouthed a 'thank you' and lay down on her bed

"I was just un-packing, and then I noticed how messy everything was... and you know me. I like it when things are clean." I explained sheepishly.

"Nami," Kairi began, shaking her head, "you need to socialize with people, and make some friends. You can't be a loner all year!"

I laughed nervously. "Um, if you haven't noticed... I've never had any real friends! So... I'm okay Kai, I'm use to it."

Kairi and I argued for the next ten minutes. And in the end, she won. She made me go outside and take a look around, get to know the buildings. I left with a groan, and headed out.

:)

Thanks to the wonderful for editing this! She's an awesome friend! She's so great that you should go and review one of her stories!

Anyway, that was my failed attempt at bring Roxas into the picture!

NamineLuvv


End file.
